explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Rightful Heir
' |image= |series= |production= 40276-249 |producer(s)= |story= James E. Brooks |script= Ronald D. Moore |director= Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708767 |guests=Alan Oppenheimer as Koroth, Robert O'Reilly as Gowron, Norman Snow .as Torin, Charles Esten .as Divok, Kevin Conway .as Kahless, Majel Barrett as Enterprise Computer (voice) |previous_production=(TNG) Suspicions (Overall) Progress |next_production=(TNG) Second Chances (Overall) If Wishes Were Horses |episode=TNG S06E23 |airdate= 17 May 1993 |previous_release=(TNG) Suspicions (Overall) Progress |next_release=(TNG) Second Chances (Overall) If Wishes Were Horses |story_date(s)=46852.2 |previous_story=(TNG) Suspicions (Overall) Progress |next_story=(TNG) Second Chances (Overall) If Wishes Were Horses }} =Summary= When Worf fails to report for duty, Riker goes to his quarters to investigate, finding the Klingon entranced in a ceremonial ritual, oblivious to everything and everyone until Riker's interruption. Concerned because of Worf's developing pattern of sub-par performance, Picard visits him in his quarters. Worf explains that his recent experience in the Carraya sector — from which he brought back some Klingon children — has left him empty inside. He has been trying to summon a vision of Kahless — the greatest of Klingon warriors, who united his people many centuries ago, and promised to one day return and lead them again. Picard grants him leave to visit the planet Boreth, where the Followers of Kahless wait for their leader's return. Worf attempts his ritual again in the ceremonial lava caves. This time, however, a sudden swirl of smoke and light reveals Kahless. Kahless is real — and he has returned! Worf and the other Klingons, stunned and amazed, follow Kahless into the temple. Koroth doubts it is truly the legend returned, but Kahless then tells them the story of how the Klingon bat'leth sword was forged — a secret that was kept only with the High Clerics in order for them to verify Kahless's existence if he ever came back. This is proof enough for all present except Worf, who later scans Kahless with a tricorder, only to see that the being really is a Klingon. Kahless and Worf talk privately about the new empire that will form, but Worf discovers some flaws in his hero — Kahless doesn't remember the taste of Klingon Warnog, or what existence is like in the Klingon afterlife known as Sto-Vo-Kor. Later, Worf and Gowron argue over the situation, with Gowron refusing to believe this is nothing more than an elaborate ploy by Koroth and his allies to seize power over the empire, but Worf implores him to open his heart and have faith that this is true. Only Worf's intervention stops Gowron from killing the warrior, but the moment has put doubt in the minds of all. His heart filled with anger, Worf threatens Koroth later, making him reveal the truth. He and Torin used an organic sample of the original Kahless to create a clone, one in which they imprinted "memories" so even the clone would believe. But Koroth says they still need Kahless — in any form — to help bring together an empire that suffers under Gowron's corruption. Much to Koroth's objection, Worf reveals the truth about Kahless to Gowron, but also expresses the sentiment that their people need a moral leader, someone in whom the Klingons want to believe, to put their faith, and around whom they can rally. Worf suggests that the clone Kahless be made Emperor. Gowron would continue to run the High Council, but Kahless would guide the people and help return them to the honorable ways of long ago. Gowron is given no choice but to go along with this plan. A new era begins, but Worf is still feeling empty, until the clone Kahless tells him it doesn't matter whether or not the original returns, as long as they remember the words he left behind and follow his teachings. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # The clone of Kahless knowing about the childhood vision of Worf. Worf may have described the vision to the clerics, thus enabling them to add the incident to the clones memories. Changed Premises # The change in appearance of Kahless compared to The Savage Curtain The 'Savage Curtain' Kahless was based on Kirk's limited knowledge of Klingon history. # This version of Kahless not possessing the ability to impersonate the voices of others, which was used by the Kahless from 'Savage Curtain'. The earlier Kahless was an Excaliban pretending to be Kahless. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 5:59 am: Kahless' hair most have been much longer when he made that Bat'leth. About down to his ankles perhaps? Brian Fitzgerald on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 11:02 am: If you clone someone DNA doesn't remember hair length. Seniram Perhaps he reduced the length to prevent his enemies strangling him with it! # Kahless says, that's it's been so long since he had any food or drink that he didn't notice any difference between real warnog and replicated warnog. However he had been on the Enterprise for a day and had been on Boreth for at least three days. Why did he wait so long to eat or drink anything? Maybe he is testing himself? # Mark Swinton on Saturday, September 23, 2000 - 2:18 pm: I think fungus are highly underrated in the 24th century...In this episode, upon discovering that Kahless is a clone, Worf utters in deep disappointment and incredulity: "They grew you in a test-tube like... some kind of fungus!" Oddly enough, in the Voyager episode Projections, Neelix refers to the captured Kazon as a "fungus" as well. Do you see my point? constanze on Tuesday, October 01, 2002 - 3:58 am: Mark, I guess it refers more to the ease which with fungus, esp. mould, grows everywhere if you don't take care - it doesn't require any special treatment. # constanze on Tuesday, October 01, 2002 - 3:58 am: The smoke detectors don't go off when Worf's cabin is full of smoke. Are they specially configured not to react to candles and incense? Worf could have used his security overide to deactivate them. # Kahless died 1200 years ago, and they are certain that they have the original knife with his blood on it and a lifelike painting off him? Of course it depends on what stage of development the klingon society was when Kahless left, but I found this very doubtful. Comparing this to Jesus, whose time is only 2000 years back, there are so many "real" relics in Europe, that you could make a whole forest of crosses from the wood splinters, and so on. Because relics were important for the faith of the society in the middle ages, every church wanted to have one. How did the Klingons get around this difficulty? Borath could be the only religious site in the whole of the Empire. # The legend of the swordmaking is supposed to be secret to the high priests, but worf told them to the youngsters in "Birthright II". He may have leart it from the spirit of Kahless he encountered as a child. # If Kahless is the original warrior, why is he dressed in white fur instead of the black armor all klingons wear? Is white reserved for him? Does he not need an armor because he can't be beaten anyway? The white fur could be to signify his leadership of the Empire. In any case, he may be wearing some form of covert armour under his clothes. # Why do the High priests clone kahless, anyway? I would understand some sect or power-hungry clique, but these high priests have waited for the return of their god as he promised. If I compare that to the catholic church as the offical one, I just can't imagine them cloning Jesus instead of waiting for the return when he thinks its right. Esp. as only the body can be cloned, not the divine soul. They most likely felt the Empire needed a new focal point to keep Gowron in check. # inblackestnight on Sunday, April 16, 2006 - 6:19 pm: Is it normal for Klingon spiritual leaders to have the access and knowhow of cloning technology? Brian FitzGerald on Friday, August 25, 2006 - 2:19 pm: They have followers across all walks of Klingon society. Surely someone who has access and knowhow for cloning technology could also be deeply religious and willing to do whatever the religious leaders ask of him. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation